


【底特律:變人｜學園AU｜漢康】生日大餐(PWP)

by blonly801



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, PWP, 學園AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 01:32:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blonly801/pseuds/blonly801
Summary: ※噗浪跟風蓋樓車 (https://www.plurk.com/p/mxdoeu)※學園AU私設※師生以上，戀人未滿，已有肉體關係※跟之前的安價劇情無關，是獨立故事





	【底特律:變人｜學園AU｜漢康】生日大餐(PWP)

**Author's Note:**

> 【蓋樓指定開車條件】  
> 後背騎乘  
> 校園AU  
> 攻:把你這水流不停的小洞夾緊一點  
> 受:是的，我是專屬於您的小婊子  
> 惡趣味:綁住GG不讓他尿尿跟射精

 

　　漢克安德森與康納德查特的關係在賽博勒福校園中一直是個謎。

　　安德森身為一個難搞出名的教授，除了脾氣差、上課過於嚴肅、愛當學生、有些孤僻之外，似乎沒有別的正面評價。

　　但康納這樣的校園明星居然一天到晚跟在漢克身後，甚至積極介入他的人生、強迫他跟人群有更多互動、擅自替他健康管理，以至於現在的安德森居然也慢慢受到師生接納，他的脾氣也稍微柔和了點。

  
  


※

  
  


　　但今天的康納有點不同於以往。

 

　　平常總是一大早就跑到漢克辦公室門外報道的他，居然到中午都還沒看到人影。

　　原本漢克以為康納是有外務在身才沒空過來，結果從其他教師那邊輾轉得知超修學分的康納現在幾乎沒有什麼課要上，就是個等畢業的學生。

　　這讓漢克更加百思不得其解，尤其是當他在校園偶然碰到康納時居然都被他巧妙的無視，更讓漢克一整天的血壓都居高不下。

 

　　「這個小兔崽子！平常總是纏著我不放，怎麼現在給我來這套？！」窩在辦公室吃著久違的垃圾餐，漢克一邊大口咀嚼著三層牛肉起司加倍漢堡，一邊抱怨他不厚道的學生，「他最好有膽出現在我面前，看我還不把他幹到下不了床！」

 

　　漢克的怒氣持續到下班時間都還沒消，他都準備要下班走人了，還是沒看到總愛多管閒事的康納。

　　「幹！他真打算躲我一整天就是了！是說我幹嘛那麼在意他不來啊？」漢克罵咧咧的自言自語著，他甩上辦公室的門後就直接回家一點也不想在學校多待一秒，不然他大概待會就要氣到中風了。

  
  
  


　　駕駛者陪他征戰多年的老爺車，漢克駛上自家車道後覺得房子內有些不對勁。

　　房子內燈火通明，他很確定自己出門前已經關上所有電燈，除非他家好吃懶做的聖伯納犬突然開竅把所有電燈打開看電視配狗糧，不然除了闖空門外他想不到別的可能。

　　畢竟以前是容易結仇的刑警，漢克謹慎的從前座置物櫃拿出手槍，躡手躡腳的從副駕駛位爬下車，他悄悄的轉開鎖頭溜進屋內，一進去就聞到濃濃的食物香氣撲鼻而來，他匪夷所思的提槍向廚房內張望。

　　「你他媽在這裡幹什麼啊？」

　　出乎意料之外的，一整天都找不到人的助教居然穿著圍裙在他只有放垃圾功能的廚房裡烹煮著什麼，被漢克這麼一吼才一臉錯愕的回頭望著對方。

　　「啊！安德森教授！今天怎麼那麼早回家？」康納順手熄火後靦腆的笑著道，但看到漢克一臉像看到殺父仇人的表情後他就乖乖地閉嘴不說話。

 

　　「你怎麼進我家的？」漢克向前跨了一步，語氣不善的問著。

　　「上次您在辦公室喝醉時給我鑰匙的。不記得了嗎？」康納冷靜的回答道。

　　「有這回事……那你一整天都躲著我是為什麼？你這樣我會……很困擾！」自知理虧的漢克稍微收起了強硬的態度，但他依然用高大的身材把康納逼到角落。

　　「這個……我不能說。」下意識的往後退但身體已經靠在料理台上的康納閃躲著教授銳利的眼神，伸手推著漢克欺上來的身體。

　　「不能說是吧。那你都不要說話好了。」漢克伸手捏住康納的下巴不由分說的奪去對方的呼吸，他大口吸吮康納粉嫩的薄唇，極富侵略性的舌頭恣意地在對方口腔攪弄著。

　　康納緊閉雙眼任漢克在自己口中胡來，他感覺到耐心不足的教授已經扯掉他的圍裙開始隔著襯衫摳弄胸前的乳首，康納忍不住推開漢克想喘口氣，但卻被對方順勢的轉過身體壓在流理台上，不知何時被解開的牛仔褲滑落至腳邊，白皙的雙腿暴露在空氣之中讓康納忍不住打了個寒顫。

　　「等、等等教授！」被牢牢地壓在中年人身下的康納無力地推著在臀部上不安分的大手，他可以感覺到對方鼓起的性器正隔著褲子摩擦著自己的大腿，溫熱的鼻息不斷噴灑在耳邊，濕黏的舌肉沿著康納羞紅的耳廓來回舔著，「嗚—教授……不要這樣……」

　　「你是說不要這樣嗎？」不理會康納言語上的抗拒，漢克拉開褲鍊把半勃的性器塞進康納雙腿之間，貼著對方敏感的跨間一邊前後摩擦著一邊用下流的口氣說著：「你是說不要用肉棒幹你的大腿嗎？嗯？不喜歡這樣？」

　　被漢克逐漸硬挺的性器摩擦著會陰部，跨間的囊袋也被龜頭頂撞著，有別於直接侵入體內的激烈感受，透過脊隨傳到大腦的是連綿不絕、令人雙腿發軟的酥麻快感。

　　因為漢克很少搞這些花樣，所以這對於康納而言是全新、陌生的體驗，他忍不住夾緊雙腿想加強會陰處摩擦的快感，但理智又告訴自己不該讓漢克對自己為所欲為。

　　康納轉過頭用毫無說服力的聲音顫抖道：「安德森教授……真的不能、不能這樣……我不要……」

　　漢克挑著眉饒富興致的望著康納，明明連腳都快站不直卻還在抗拒自己，這臭小鬼真是太有趣了。

　　「喔？可是你的這裡不是這樣告訴我的呢。」漢克靠在康納耳邊輕輕說著，壞心的握住對方早已挺立的陰莖快速擼動，康納忍不住驚呼出聲，但教授馬上把手指塞進康納口中阻擾他的喘息，「我不是說你不能說話嗎？嗯？」

　　「呼—呼嗯……」手指在康納的口腔肆意攪弄著，甚至還壞心的夾著對方濕潤的舌肉把他拉出嘴外，讓無法下嚥的口水不停的滴落在流理台上。

　　玩膩之後漢克把沾滿唾液的手縮回來塗抹在自己略顯乾燥的肉莖上，然後加快摩擦康納胯間的速度，他甚至直接抱住康納的下身一邊快速抽插、一邊搓揉對方的性器。

　　「嗚啊！啊、啊啊—教、教授……」雙腿力氣全失的康納任由後頭的人抱著自己猛撞，無法組織語言的嘴只能發出斷斷續續的呻吟聲。雖然對於漢克而言這樣的性刺激完全不夠力，但看著康納幾乎要融化在自己手中的可憐模樣，反倒讓自己更有性致，漢克加快手上的套弄陰莖的速度後讓康納渾身緊繃的抖了幾下，在教授手上釋放出白濁的精液後便渾身癱軟的靠著流理臺滑落到地上。

　　「這樣就沒力啦？我都還沒……康納？」看著手上黏膩的體液，漢克正想著要怎麼揶揄康納的時候，卻發現對方趴在地上、身體止不住的顫抖，他一邊啜泣一邊拍打著漢克的腳道：「教授很過分……太過分了……嗚嗚—我、我……」

　　頭一次看到康納除了因性愛的歡愉而哭泣的模樣，什麼大風大浪沒見過的漢克竟然也被嚇得慌了手腳，他趕緊蹲下身抱住康納，笨拙的拍著頭安慰道：「天啊孩子！我、我很抱歉……我弄痛你了嗎？」

　　「不……教授傷的是我心……」康納一邊擦著臉上的淚水一邊指著餐桌上準備到一半的餐點，「那、那些是我特別為教授準備的……可、可是你一回家就只想上我……還欺負我！」

　　「我、我不是那個意思……不是要欺負你……」打死都不會說出自己其實是因為一整天都看不到多管閒事的助教繞著自己打轉而生氣，漢克老臉一紅馬上改變現在的話題，「倒是你為什麼要特別來幫我做飯？你又要增加自己的工作項目嗎？你到底想當我的助教還是我的管家啊？」

　　慢慢平復情緒的康納靠在漢克懷裡翹著嘴不滿地說：「教授，就算你再怎麼不注重自己，也不能忘記自己生日啊。」

　　「今天是我的什麼？」

  
  


※

  
  


　　轉移陣地的兩人來到客廳的沙發上。

　　漢克仍然抱著衣衫不整的康納，他把頭靠在對方的肩窩上磨蹭著，濕潤的嘴唇沿著後頸上的痣啄吻著，未經打理的銀白鬍鬚扎的康納咯咯笑。

　　氣消的差不多的康納垂下眼伸手握住漢克尚未垂軟且還沒釋放過的性器開始快速上下撸動，他聽著耳邊的喘息逐漸加重，已經放棄用自製生日大餐替漢克慶祝的康納無奈地嘆口氣道：「我猜今晚我得餓肚子了。」

　　「擔心什麼？做完帶你去餐廳吃大餐。」漢克用沉穩的磁性嗓音豪爽地說著，他已經從旁邊的矮櫃翻出之前亂塞的潤滑劑正往自己手上狂擠，即使自己不想承認但他早已沉迷康納無法自拔，不管是肉體上的依戀或是精神上的依賴。

　　「那真是太棒了，我一直很想吃……啊、啊嗚……K街新開的……義大利菜……」康納一邊思考著待會兒要吃的料理，一邊主動掰開臀瓣讓漢克沾滿潤滑液的手指毫無阻礙的鑽入後穴。

　　「來，你先趴下去。」為了讓擴張的準備能做的更好，漢克要求康納伏下身翹起屁股，讓粉嫩的菊穴毫不保留的展現在眼前。

　　「這、這樣有點……啊啊—尷尬……」康納漲紅著臉困窘的說著，他把頭靠在手上忍耐著身體被逐漸拓寬的異樣感，略顯粗糙的手指在腸道中摩擦、按壓著，漢克一根一根增加手指的數目直到康納雙腳打顫到幾乎無法支撐自己。

　　「啊—啊啊教授—可以了……快進、快進來！」康納轉過頭淚眼汪汪的望著身後的漢克，他搖著屁股像隻求歡的母狗乞求對方能趕快填滿自己的肉穴。

　　漢克的下體早就脹痛到難以忍受，他二話不說抓住康納的腰桿引導對方朝著自己挺立的性器緩緩坐下，還沒等康納習慣被拓寬的不適，漢克一把抱起康納的身體讓他整個人坐在自己身上，粗大的陰莖瞬間捅入康納體內深處，惹得他渾身彷彿通電般緊繃著身子直打顫，「呃啊啊啊啊—太深了！太深了！教、教授……」

　　「都什麼時候了，叫名字。」漢克用雙腿把康納白皙的雙腳分的老開，並抓住康納的手固定在自己身前然後毫不憐惜的挺腰猛幹，完全無法掙脫對方的禁錮只能仰著頭縱情的放聲浪叫，「啊啊—教、漢克！慢一點……啊、啊啊！這樣太舒服了—」

　　漢克的性器深入淺出的摩擦著濕熱的腸道，每當硬挺的肉莖輾壓過康納的前列腺時，瞬間絞緊的穴口都讓漢克以為自己要提早繳械，他低下頭啃咬康納白皙的頸項，並在上頭烙下一個個粉色的印子。

　　「漢克、漢克—不行了！要、要高潮了……」性愛的激烈快感讓康納幾乎要撐不住自己的身體只能靠在漢克身上任其擺佈，被侷限在身後的手讓他無法撫慰自己的性器，但光是被漢克肏幹就讓康納幾乎要到達頂點，「要、要……咦？漢克你做什麼？」

 

　　即將攀上高潮的康納突然驚呼出聲，他的陰莖正被漢克壞心的掐住根部阻止射精，而身後的人並沒有因此停下抽插的動作，他反而加重挺進的力道、輾壓著微凸的敏感點，康納被無法釋放的痛苦及後穴帶來快感折磨到幾乎失去理智。

　　「漢克！不要！啊啊—放、放手……」康納不停抓撓著漢克緊握不放的手，總是潔淨好看的臉狼狽的滿是淚水與鼻水，他只能扭動身體、無助的哭喊道：「漢克！漢克！拜託……求你了！這樣下去我會瘋掉！」

　　「很難受嗎？我還沒滿足呢？」漢克壞心的套弄幾下手中硬挺的性器，漲紅的龜頭流出些許精液後再度被禁錮，聽著康納發出痛苦的呻吟及啜泣聲後，教授滿意的道：「想要射就夾緊你那水流不止的小穴，給我把腰扭起來！」

　　腦中早已一片空白的康納順從的扶著漢克的雙腿開始努力的擺動腰桿，早已沒什麼力氣的他只能讓陰莖淺淺的抽插自己，扭動身體使粗大的肉莖貼著熾熱的腸道來回攪弄。

　　康納張大著嘴放聲浪叫，無暇嚥下的唾液從嘴角低落牽起一道道銀絲，他一邊扭著腰一邊用哭紅的雙眼回頭望著漢克道：「舒服嗎？舒服嗎？啊啊—漢克我也好舒服啊—」

　　「哈、啊斯……你的學習能力真是不管在哪方面都很好啊。」漢克滿足的從喉頭發出愉悅的低吼聲，他伸手拉住康納的雙手並從沙發上站起來，反客為主的用下體更加激烈的頂撞著康納的肉穴。

　　雙腿幾乎無法支撐自己的康納只能垂著頭靠漢克的力量拉著身體，無人撫慰的性器在胯間上下甩動著，拍打在康納因性愛而略顯潮紅的白皙小腹上發出淫靡的肉體撞擊聲。

　　少了束縛後再度迎來高潮的康納仰著頭任支離破碎的呻吟迴盪在客廳中，「啊、啊—噢是的！教授，啊啊—我是專屬於您的小婊子！為了你……嗯哈啊—我什麼都會做！」

　　「真乖……不愧是我最好的學生。」自己也即將高潮的漢克扯著康納的手猛力的戳刺腸道裡敏感的凸起處，伴隨著康納拔高的浪叫聲及漢克的低吼兩人同時到達絕頂，熾熱的精液灌入康納的腸道深處，白濁的體液隨著疲軟的肉莖退出後穴沿著康納的大腿緩緩滑落。

 

　　「啊、啊啊……」全身力氣全失的康納一邊發出無意識的低吟一邊慢慢跪在地上，在後頭支撐康納身體的教授也配合對方的動作伏下身子讓他能靠在自己身上休息片刻。

　　一時間諾大的客廳中只能聽見兩人交錯不一的喘息聲，待康納逐漸緩過來後，他才發覺自己的身體簡直一團糟。先不說口水把襯衫弄得又濕又黏，方才射出的精液不知怎麼的也全都沾在自己小腹跟衣襬上，基本上這件衣服是報銷了。

　　「教授，我上次放在你家的衣服還有剩嗎？我不能穿這件衣服去餐廳吃飯。」康納苦惱的脫下衣服後將其扔到一旁的垃圾桶，他靠在漢克溫暖的胸膛上回頭望著對方說：「我們等等要去吃飯對吧？我餓壞了。」

　　因為一時精蟲衝腦而做了超越自己年齡該有的激烈運動，全身痠痛不已的漢克早就累癱在地上完全不想動，聽到似乎已經恢復體力的康納居然在盤算待會要吃什麼樣的大餐時，漢克忍不住哀嚎道：「天啊你饒了我吧……我們明天再去好嗎？」

  
  
  


—完—

**Author's Note:**

> 交雜著臨時想到的各種東西寫出來的東西  
> 我只是想看康納被幹的唉唉叫，跟漢克理論上根本辦不道有關係嗎？（支離破碎發言
> 
> 不讓射精只有用掐住的，然後沒有尿尿情節所以...


End file.
